El Agente de Piltover
by Sora-Tu-Padre
Summary: 2 años han pasado desde que Caitlyn ingresó en la Liga de Leyendas, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando una persona que pensaba que estaba fuera de su vida volvía? Continuación del fic de Plan InVIable, lemmon, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues aquí os traigo la segunda parte del primer fic que terminé de escribir hace un mes o así. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que os gustó la primera parte y en especial a MeryPelusilla que me comentó todos los capítulos y a ScarletAbadeer, que me ha insistido en que deje de lado otros fics para subir este, :P **

**Un beso a todos, invocadores. **

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban contentos entre las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban los dormitorios del Instituto de la Guerra de Valoran. Una vasta extensión de tierra propiedad del Instituto daba cobijo a los campeones procedentes de todo Valoran para competir en la Liga de Leyendas, que era una buena forma de mantener a raya la guerra entre Demacia y Noxus, así como mantener a raya rencillas que pudieran tener las distintas poblaciones del mundo como Piltover y Zaun.

Las instalaciones del Instituto eran muy amplias, todas bien cuidadas, como los baños y el comedor principal, donde campeones e invocadores comían juntos, codo con codo, para estrechar lazos y mejorar sus movimientos cuando combatieran en la Grieta del Invocador o en cualquiera del resto de mapas del Instituto.

Los dormitorios estaban perfectamente divididos entre mujeres, hombres y criaturas de diferentes tipos, y dentro de estas divisiones se encontraba otra división más, aliados de Demacia y aliados de Noxus, aunque algunos de los campeones que dormitaban en ese sitio no tuvieran lealtad hacia ninguna de las dos partes podían elegir el sitio donde querían descansar y las habitaciones que quisieran ocupar.

En general se mantenía una cierta reticencia a compartir los baños entre los Demacianos y los Noxianos, pero después de varios meses combatiendo juntos, algunas de esas reticencias se dejaron pasar y el ambiente se relajó. Por lo menos en el baño comunitario de las mujeres, que, a la hora de bañarse en las instalaciones, muchas de ellas se negaban antes a compartir el mismo agua que otras.

Caitlyn tuvo la suerte de haber nacido en Piltover ya que los Noxianos pasaban de ella y los Demacianos la intentaban conseguir como aliada, sobre todo en las batallas en la Grieta del Invocador, ya que sabían que la joven Sheriff era todo un portento con el rifle.

Nada más llegar a la Liga todo el mundo quería emparejarse con ella y luchar a su lado. Tenía una alta tasa de acierto y victoria en los partidos y desde luego era una de las mejores campeonas que tenía la Liga hasta ahora y los Demacianos no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirse en su aliada.

La joven Sheriff no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica por haber dejado su casa cuando llegó por primera vez al Instituto, aunque volvía de vez en cuando a Piltover para seguir ejerciendo de Sheriff. Pero lo que más echó de menos cuando llegó fue a Vi, algo que le costó bastante olvidar ya que se sentía culpable por haberla metido en la cárcel presionada por Jayce, hombre que todavía seguía insistiendo en que saliera con él. Caitlyn no podría perdonarle en mucho tiempo lo que hizo.

Las cosas en la ciudad iban bien. El nuevo alcalde superaba con creces al y el crimen se mantenía como siempre, no tan alto ni peligroso como antes pero todavía con algunos problemas en la Ciudad del Progreso. Se volcó en su trabajo y en la Liga para olvidar por completo a Vi, cosa que logró después de varios meses de arduo trabajo y de partidos duros en el campeonato de la Liga.

Dentro de la Liga se encontró con varias personas muy amigables. Conoció a fondo a Ezreal, quien la ayudó a moverse por el Instituto las primeras semanas hasta que dominó por completo su horario. Conoció también a Leona, una de las pocas personas que tenía una personalidad fuerte y demostraba que podía sobreponerse a cualquier problema. Otros campeones como Lux, Taric o la misma Miss Fortune ayudaron a que su estancia en la Liga fuera mejor de lo que ella pensaba en un principio.

Aunque al principio le costó, le gustaba estar rodeada de campeones y gente de distintas zonas de Valoran. Como dentro del Instituto no se permitían agresiones, reinaba una calma tensa, pero cuando la tensión crecía significaba que esperaba una gran batalla en la Grieta del Invocador. Además, se hizo un gran hueco entre los campeones más solicitados para competir en casi todos los juegos, así que podía disfrutar más de la estancia en las instalaciones del Instituto.

Oyó el canto de los pájaros de nuevo que la sacaron del sopor en el que se encontraba por la mañana temprano. En unos minutos abrirían el comedor para que los campeones pudieran tomar el desayuno y empezar con sus tareas para el resto del día. Solían competir por la tarde ya que por la mañana la mayoría de campeones entrenaba para mejorar sus habilidades. Otros, sin embargo, preferían dedicarse a sus ociosos quehaceres.

Caitlyn se levantó estirándose para desentumecer los músculos y se vistió, no con la ropa que usaba para los combates si no con la túnica que se les obligaba a llevar para que todos fueran igual al comedor, sin hacer distinción entre los campeones y crear disputas por el vestuario. Caitlyn recordó que un día, uno de los Noxianos quiso entrar en el comedor con una daga en el cinto de la túnica y fue expulsado de la sala y de los combates durante una semana.

La túnica era corta, sin mangas, pero en el Instituto no hacía frío, así que se acostumbró enseguida a llevar esa clase de ropa y las sandalias que le dieron, como si fuera un uniforme. Una vez vestida y aseada, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Leona, que acababa de salir de su habitación, la cual estaba cerca de la suya. La joven guerrera la saludó y se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Caitlyn. – le dijo amigablemente.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Bastante bien, ¿y tú? – le preguntó cortésmente mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores, donde se encontraba el comedor.

–He tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Anoche estuve vagando entre los jardines y me encontré con Diana, como ya sabes, no tuvimos una charla amigable.

-¿Intentó agredirte anoche? – preguntó saludando a los invocadores que pasaban por su lado mientras miraba a su amiga con cierta preocupación. Diana era conocida por ser violenta en la Grieta del Invocador, pero sobre todo, era conocida por el asesinato de varios congéneres de Leona, a la cual las malas lenguas decían que quería asesinar también.

-No, nunca sería tan descuidada de agredir a alguien dentro de los dominios del Instituto, tendrían que expulsarla.- le dijo ella mirando las puertas del comedor, abiertas de par en par.

Ya se oían murmullos desde dentro, así que entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas en las que se encontraban Pantheon, Ezreal y Taric. Curiosamente, Pantheon había conseguido convencer a las altas esferas del Instituto para que le dejaran llevar el casco tanto dentro del recinto como fuera de la Grieta del Invocador.

Una vez sentados todos en la mesa, empezaron a comer cuando los sirvientes les trajeron la comida en bandejas. Comenzaron a charlar entre ellos amigablemente, comentado algunas cosas extrañas y anécdotas de los campeones que les rodeaban. Mientras hablaban, se oyó un grito desesperado de una de las mesas. Cuando se giraron para mirarla vieron a Heimerdinger discutir con Corky y Ziggs, seguramente sobre algún tema de mecánica. Los tres Yordles eran el alma de la fiesta y cada vez que discutían, mucha gente se tenía que apartar de ellos para no tener que oírlos discutir.

-¿Os habéis enterado de la nueva noticia? – preguntó Pantheon llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Caitlyn dio un sorbo a su taza de té caliente.

-¿De qué trata? – preguntó Ezreal leyendo un pergamino que llevaba en las manos.

-Hoy se presenta un nuevo campeón, así que la asamblea de invocadores nos convocará esta tarde para presentarlo.- les dijo.- Esta vez no han soltado prenda de quién puede ser, así que no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero dicen que es una persona muy peligrosa.

-¿Alguien como Zed? – preguntó Taric jugueteando con una gema que llevaba entre las manos.

-La verdad, no lo sé. – Leona miró a su amigo Pantheon, que seguía comiendo. – Espero que no esté tan loco como Diana.

-Diana era buena persona antes de recibir el Don de la Luna. – le dijo la guerrera con un tono de voz un poco molesto. Nadie se percató de ello.

-Y de asesinar a los Mayores en el Templo del Sol.- añadió él.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Jayce se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban desayunando. Con aire seductor se aproximó a Caitlyn y apoyó uno de sus brazos en el cabecero de la silla inclinándose sobre ella.

-¿Qué tal estáis, queridos? – preguntó con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Estábamos comentando lo de la asamblea de esta tarde.

-Ah, la presentación del nuevo campeón.- dijo él irguiéndose y pasándose la mano por el pelo peinándoselo hacia atrás. – La verdad, no he oído mucho sobre el nuevo campeón, parece ser que lo están ocultando como si fuera alguien peligroso o algo así. De todas formas no creo que sea nadie importante, nadie puede destrozar mi martillo de mercurio.

-Estás un poco subidito, ¿no? – le dijo Leona con media sonrisa riéndose con Pantheon.

-No parecía eso la última vez que nos encontramos en la Grieta del Invocador, Jayce.- le dijo Pantheon.

-La culpa fue del torpe de mi invocador, si me hubiera invocado otra persona ten por seguro que hubieras muerto más veces. – dijo molesto. – Bueno, nos vemos esta tarde en la asamblea.

Se fue mientras los presentes de la mesa se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué decir ante la estupidez del joven inventor. Caitlyn suspiró cansada.

-No puedo creer que me acostara con alguien tan sumamente tonto. – les dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento.

-Anda que tú también… - le dijo Ezreal levantando una ceja.

Cuando terminaron de comer varios invocadores empezaron a comentarles lo de la asamblea de la tarde y, una vez todos los campeones estuvieron avisados de que debían de ir al coliseo que había cerca de las instalaciones del Instituto para ver al nuevo campeón luchar contra los bots de entrenamiento, les dejaron con sus tareas habituales.

* * *

Al atardecer, todos los campeones caminaron hacia el coliseo de entrenamiento que habían abandonado unas horas antes para poder asearse y prepararse para que los invocadores más mayores presentaran al nuevo campeón de la Liga.

Como casi todas las veces que se presentaba un campeón, todos los demás estaban ansiosos y expectantes de saber quién era y las habilidades que podría demostrar en batalla. Cuando se trataba de alguien muy fuerte, se peleaban para conocer al nuevo campeón y formar alianza con él. Era muy interesante ver discutir a los campeones entre sí como si fueran niños que quieren un nuevo juguete.

Minutos más tarde, cuando estuvieron todos sentados en las gradas del coliseo, esperaron a que empezaran a explicar la importancia de la Liga dentro de Valoran y demás cosas importantes sobre el respeto, la colaboración y demás cosas. Jayce se sentó detrás de Caitlyn y empezó a comentar varias cosas que decían los invocadores mientras se aburría y se ponía a hablar con las demás féminas que se encontraban cerca de él, a ver si alguna le hacía caso ya que Caitlyn pasaba de él bastante.

-Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí llega una nueva campeona para la Liga de Leyendas.- dijo uno de los invocadores haciendo que los campeones se callaran para oírlo mejor. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.- Como ya sabréis se ha mantenido su identidad en secreto por las futuras quejas que su persona va a crear dentro del Instituto y muy a vuestro pesar, el caso ha sido discutido por las autoridades pertinentes varias veces.

-El ingreso de esta joven a nuestras filas en los campeones de la Liga ha sido pospuesto varios meses y tras varias discusiones largas y tendidas al final ha sido admitida, así que nadie tiene permitido quejarse sobre este tema.

Caitlyn entrecerró los ojos mirando lo nervioso que estaba el segundo invocador que había hablado, ¿tan peligrosa era la joven que iban a presentar hoy? Ni que fuera un monstruo como Cho'Gath. Jayce, detrás de ella, resopló enfadado.

-Seguro que es algún monstruo como los que vienen de las islas sombrías. – dijo molesto.- ¿Por qué no la presentan ya?

Una persona entró cubierta por una capa desde uno de los laterales del coliseo. Los invocadores le hicieron señas para que se acercara a ellos y subiera al estrado que había en medio de la arena del coliseo. La nueva campeona, cubierta de arriba abajo con la capa, evitando que nadie la viera y con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza, subió junto a ellos.

-¡Dadle una calurosa bienvenida a Vi, Agente de Piltover! – gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el primer invocador, quitándole la capa y mostrando a la joven que había debajo de ella.

El corazón de Caitlyn dio un vuelco, su pulso se aceleró y empezó a moverse intranquila. Se volvió sorda por unos momentos y sintió cómo el tiempo se paraba a su alrededor al mirar los ojos azules de Vi, esos ojos que la habían enamorado tiempo atrás. Notó cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y su respiración se volvía agitada al notar que las facciones de la cara de Vi no habían cambiado ni un ápice. Estaba igual de guapa que siempre.

Oyó gritar de indignación a Jayce detrás de ella pero no podía discernir lo que decía porque los ojos azules de Vi la estaban mirando fijamente, completamente fijados en los suyos. No mostraba ninguna emoción y su cara estaba completamente seria. Sintió miedo.

¿Vi la odiaba? Se lo merecía. No había sido más que una estúpida. Una estúpida que se dejó llevar por el qué dirán de la gente y forzó su entrada en la cárcel por culpa de Jayce, el hombre que gritaba improperios contra los invocadores mientras el resto de campeones lo miraban sorprendidos de que el gran y encantador Jayce se estuviera comportando así.

Vi levantó la cabeza altiva sin despegar los ojos de Caitlyn y esbozó media sonrisa amenazante. Caitlyn tembló.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes, lectores de Fanfiction. Siento la demora, es que no conseguía sacar tiempo de ningún lado, pero bueno, ¡aquí está! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, sois geniales.**

**Un saludo, invocadores. :D**

* * *

Jayce no paraba de quejarse, como era costumbre en él mientras Ezreal intentaba calmarlo. El joven explorador se tuvo que llevar a Jayce fuera del coliseo entre las miradas curiosas de la gente que no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Algunos pasaron olímpicamente de este hecho ya que estaban demasiado ocupados en contemplar a la nueva Campeona de la Liga. Caitlyn seguía mirando hacia la arena intentando no delatarse demasiado mientras miraba hacia la arena. Pero…

Oh, dioses.

Sus ojos.

Esos ojos que la miraban desde la arena del coliseo. Esos ojos tan azules y tan vivos, tan brillantes y amenazadores que hacían que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero estaban completamente fusionados con sus propios ojos y Vi mantenía el contacto visual con ella evitando que la castaña pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Sus labios.

Unos labios suaves y carnosos formando una mueca descarada de desafío hacia el público que se encontraba allí. Incluso los invocadores se habían separado de ella y la Sheriff no sabía si por temor o por respeto. Su sonrisa amenazante estaba levantando comentarios entre los Campeones y la gente de las gradas. Los Noxianos estaban viendo a una gran aliada potencial entre sus filas, pero Caitlyn sabía que Vi nunca tomaría partido entre ellos, ya que la guerra le daba igual.

Pasados unos minutos contemplativos, varios bots salieron a la arena y comenzó la demostración de los poderes de Vi. Gracias a su fuerza, su físico y el manejo de sus guantes, los Campeones pudieron comprobar que era una poderosa adversaria y muy a tener en cuenta en cualquier combate. Los invocadores le dijeron que parara y entonces los Campeones pudieron bajar a la arena a presentarse y cómo no, a intentar convencerla de que se uniera a alguno de los dos bandos de la guerra.

Caitlyn no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó mirando desde las gradas a Vi, que empezaba a saludar a los Campeones que se habían acercado a presentarse. Casi se quedó sola en las gradas mientras observaba los gestos de la pelirrosa sin apartar la mirada de ella, como si se encontrara bajo un hechizo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró sobresaltada. Detrás de ella se encontraba Leona, acompañada de Pantheon, que miraban a la gente entrar en la arena. La mujer se inclinó sobre Caitlyn y le dirigió una mirada cálida que la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Se levantó y los acompañó a la arena.

– Tranquila, Cait – le dijo Leona.–. Estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

– Gracias – contestó la Sheriff sintiéndose mejor pero con las mismas ganas de salir corriendo de allí como si no hubiera mañana. Su corazón latía fuertemente y no quería salir, no quería estar cerca de ella.

El momento se acercaba y aunque estuvieran rodeados de los demás campeones, no podía evitar sentirse sola y lo único de lo que era consciente era de Vi y de sus movimientos, sus gestos, su voz, su aire altanero. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial mientras Vi hablaba con Darius y Draven.

Leona miró en derredor y observó la figura esbelta de Diana, que se escapaba por una de las salidas de la arena tras haber sido presentada a la nueva Campeona. Pantheon se dio cuenta de dónde miraba su compañera y suspiró comprendiendo lo difícil que se hacía para Leona verla en la Liga después de todo lo ocurrido.

Se volvió a girar para observar a Caitlyn, que al contrario de cómo se mostraba siempre, altiva, fuerte y segura de sí misma, ahora se encontraba asustada, estaba nerviosa, temblando y no podía parar de mirar a Vi. Solo su presencia bastaba para convertir a la Sheriff de Piltover, orgullosa y fuerte, en un gato desvalido.

Después de unos minutos de charla con la gente que había allí, Vi se giró hacia ellos. Sus ojos completamente fijados en los de Caitlyn, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Caminó hacia ella con decisión ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, esbozando media sonrisa que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta.

No se paró siquiera, no le dirigió ningún gesto agradable, simplemente pasó de largo, evitando siquiera acercarse a ella o detenerse cerca de la castaña. Lo que sí oyó fue cómo al pasar a su lado agachaba la cabeza y susurraba a su oído, haciendo que su piel se volviera de gallina, pudiera percibir su olor y tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarla de la muñeca y pararla en seco. Pero su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y sólo pudo abrir un poco más los ojos, no pudo hacer nada más, solamente sentir el aliento de la joven contra su oído.

– ¿Me has echado de menos, cupcake?

No pudo verle la cara, pero Caitlyn estaba completamente segura de que se había marchado sonriendo. Después de unos segundos respiró, dándose cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración desde que la vio acercarse a ella.

* * *

Pasado el shock inicial Caitlyn intentó averiguar en qué parte del dormitorio femenino se iba a alojar Vi, que se había vuelto bastante famosa en menos de unas horas gracias al poder destructivo que había mostrado en la actuación del coliseo. De Jayce no había vuelto a saber nada, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en venir a hablar con ella sobre el tema de la liberación de Vi, cosa que no le había sido informada de antemano.

Era extraño, cuanto ni más, que siendo ella la Sheriff de Piltover, no se le hubiera comunicado la excarcelación de una persona, más sabiendo que era Vi. ¿Quizás ese hubiera sido el motivo por el cual no le habían comunicado nada? Caitlyn frunció el ceño enfadada con las autoridades pertinentes de su ciudad que habían ignorado su cargo por completo.

Jayce seguramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y recurriría a los juzgados de Piltover para que la volvieran a encarcelar. Caitlyn suspiró y siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, en el cual se encontró con Heimerdinger esperándola en la puerta de su alcoba.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Profesor? – preguntó calmadamente. El pequeño hombrecillo no paraba de moverse sobre sí mismo, nervioso.

– ¿Ocurrir? ¡Vi está aquí! – exclamó orgulloso, jugueteó con las dos llaves que llevaba en las manos y las lanzó al aire, cogiéndolas de nuevo y guardándolas en el bolsillo.– Pensaba que habían hecho caso omiso de mis cartas a los juzgados de Piltover, pero él tenía razón, ¡nos han hecho caso!

– ¿Él? – preguntó intrigada Caitlyn.– ¿Quién?

– Alguien que quería ver a Vi fuera de la cárcel – le dijo. –. Ella no mató a Adam, los jueces han dicho que era imposible que disparara en su estado físico. Así que la acusación de la policía queda invalidada.

– No sé si sentirme contenta o enfadada – por una parte se alegraba de que Vi no hubiera matado a aquél ser tan desagradable, pero por otra parte, su reputación había quedado mellada, ahora podrían decirle incompetente si quisieran. –. ¿A qué clase de cartas te refieres?

– Pensaba que tú también las recibías – le dijo el hombrecillo.–. Ezreal, Corky y yo las recibimos. Parece ser que era algún testigo que se encontraba en la escena del crimen pero que no quería justificar por diversos motivos que desconozco. Sin embargo, nos estuvo mandando cartas para que presionáramos una segunda investigación y al parecer el juez ha declarado que Vi es inocente.

Caitlyn se quedó pensativa. Así que ya no sólo las autoridades de Piltover no le habían comunicado nada sino que tampoco el resto de campeones de su ciudad. Se sintió desplazada de los demás y sintió tristeza dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada relacionado con este tema?

Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de Heimerdinger, que estaba murmurando fórmulas entre dientes, y se dirigió a la sala de descanso de los Campeones de la Liga, en la que solían holgazanear y hacer diversas cosas cuando no estaban en sus habitaciones. Al entrar en la gran sala llena de mesas, sillas y sillones, se dirigió a un joven con el cabello rubio.

Ezreal estaba hablando animadamente con Lux sobre algún tema relacionado con Demacia o con Piltover, ya que escuchó alguna de las palabras que estaban diciendo. Una vez se encontró detrás de él, carraspeó llamando su atención. Lux la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y con una sonrisa encantadora mientras que Ezreal cuando se giró a saludar vio la cara de malas pulgas que tenía Caitlyn.

– Esto… Hola, Caitlyn – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lux ahogó una carcajada y se levantó del sillón donde estaba caminando hacia la salida mientras Caitlyn tomaba relevo del sitio donde se había sentado antes la rubia Demaciana. Ezreal tragó saliva y juntó las manos intentando evitar el nerviosismo que le producía la mirada inquisidora de Caitlyn.

– ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabías, Ezreal? – le preguntó con aire ausente mirándose las uñas.

Ezreal tragó saliva de nuevo y comenzó a moverse en el sillón inquieto.

– No sé a lo que te refieres – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– No juegues conmigo, cielo – le dijo con aire seductor. –. Heimerdinger no ha podido reprimir su alegría y me ha contado lo de las cartas. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no me lo dijiste.

– Cait… no es lo que tú piensas…

– ¡Entonces dime por qué no sabía nada de esto! – exclamó furiosa, se sorprendió por los cambios tan bruscos de humor que tuvo en menos de un minuto e intentó relajarse. Respiró hondo mirando los ojos asustados de Ezreal. – Por favor, Ezreal. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

– Y lo somos, Caitlyn– le dijo acercándose a ella cuando vio que se había calmado. –. Pero no podía decírtelo.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Notaba las ganas de llorar que tenía debido al nerviosismo y la sorpresa que le había causado Vi al entrar en la Liga como nueva Campeona y sólo tenía ganas de descargar la ira acumulada que notaba dentro de ella.

– Porque… – intentó explicarle Ezreal.

– Porque se lo pedí yo – dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Vi y desde luego tampoco de que se acercara alguien para escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Caitlyn se giró hacia ella, contemplando sus ojos azules, perfectos, hermosos, tan bonitos como la primera vez que se perdió en ellos. Refrenó el impulso de lanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla ya que la mirada que le dirigía no era como las que conocía de ella, era fría, impasible, como la posición que mantenía Vi erguida delante de ella.

No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Ezreal se había marchado sin hacer ruido de su lado y la gente que había en la sala empezaban a mirarlas de forma curiosa. Vi sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando a Caitlyn sentada en el sillón, desconcertada.

No había sido capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera de preguntarle por qué no le había dicho nada sobre su excarcelamiento, o simplemente por qué no les había dicho a los demás que le dijeran algo referente a ese tema.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara durante unos largos minutos. Seguramente la soledad de su alcoba tranquilizaría su alma y el corazón palpitante que notaba contra su pecho después de haber mirado tan de cerca a Vi.

"Maldita sea, sigo enamorada de ella…" pensó tumbada en la cama boca abajo mientras sollozaba.

* * *

Vi salió de la sala de descanso mordiéndose el labio. Tanto tiempo había esperado para encontrarse con la Sheriff de nuevo y lo único que podía hacer delante de ella era quedarse como una roca. Una roca llena de resentimiento por mandarla a la cárcel sin darle ninguna explicación, aunque la despedida que tuvieron fuera emotiva y todas esas cosas.

Se sentía débil cuando la veía y mucho más si se encontraba cerca de ella. Se odiaba a sí misma. Se odiaba por ser así, por quererla tanto. Se odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo pasado seguía queriéndola como el primer día que se enamoró de ella. Era débil. Y no le gustaba nada.

Caminó hacia el bosque que había cerca del instituto para poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar en la Sheriff. En su pelo sedoso y en sus ojos castaños mirándola asustada y llenos de nerviosismo. Esos malditos ojos que la tenían hechizada.

Tomó aire y expiró, pegando un puñetazo a uno de los árboles que había por allí cerca. No sintió apenas el dolor aunque no llevara los guantes, tan acostumbrada como se encontraba tras haber protagonizado todas las peleas de la cárcel en los dos últimos años. Los presos se peleaban con ella por cualquier tontería y eso le valió a Vi como entrenamiento de puesta a punto.

Ninguno consiguió derrotarla después de dos meses de peleas sin descanso en el patio de los reclusos. Se miró la mano y comprobó que no se había roto nada al golpear el duro tronco del árbol, volvió a suspirar y notó a alguien detrás de ella.

Al girarse se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Diana, que agazapada en una rama de un árbol, la miraba con curiosidad. Se fijó en el color tan irreal de sus ojos, así como la marca de la luna en su frente y de las marcas de sus ojos, que llevaba como si fueran maquillaje. Miró al Desdén de la Luna con media sonrisa pícara y ella le devolvió el gesto.

– Bienvenida a la Liga de Leyendas, Vi, Agente de Piltover – dijo la joven bajando del árbol y acercándose a ella. Vi pudo contemplar que debajo de su aspecto intimidador, se encontró con un bello rostro cerca de su persona.

– Muchas gracias, Diana – le dijo ella mirando fijamente el color de sus ojos. Había algo mágico dentro de ellos.

– Si alguna vez te rompes los nudillos golpeando árboles… te aconsejo que vayas a ver a Soraka en la enfermería. – le dijo divertida.

– No suelo hacer esto mucho, la verdad – le dijo ella mirando el tronco. –. Pero gracias por el aviso.

Diana asintió y marchó de nuevo adentrándose en el bosque dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. La vio perderse entre los árboles y suspiró cansada. Mañana iba a ser un gran día, lleno de peleas y encuentros con sus compañeros.

Pensó en que tal vez podrían dejarle un taller para trabajar cuando no estuviera peleando, algo que le distrajera de sus pensamientos. Sería perfecto trabajar con Heimerdinger y con Corky de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que no se tenía que preocupar de que alguien la quisiera matar por el poder destructivo de sus guantes.

Sonrió pensando en las cosas que podía construir allí y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Instituto, a ver si tenía la suerte de encontrar al Profesor antes de que empezara la cena en el comedor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, gentecilla. **

**Muchas gracias por el feedback, es genial que os guste esta historia. *^* **

**Seguramente me salga más larga que la otra, así que lo siento si eso os incomoda. **

**Saludos, invocadores.**

* * *

Pasear por los pasillos del Instituto de la Guerra sin tener un mapa en el que guiarte era tremendamente difícil. Vi se perdió varias veces antes de encontrar el camino que llevaba a los dormitorios de los Yordles, esperando encontrar a Heimerdinger o a Corky en sus habitaciones, porque como no se encontraran allí tendría que buscarlos en otro sitio y, sin tener mapa, iba a ser bastante complicado.

Se rascó el cuello y notó una ligera contractura en él. Suspiró cansada y siguió su camino mirando las placas de las puertas hasta que llegó a una en la que ponía el nombre del Profesor. Llamó esperando una respuesta, aunque en el fondo sabía que el viejo Yordle no se iba a encontrar allí. Volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que no la hubiera oído, pero comprobó, otra vez, con una gran decepción encima, que no se encontraba allí.

Maldijo su suerte y cuando se fue a girar se encontró con una Yordle que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Llevaba un sombrero demasiado grande para su cabeza, iba montada sobre una vara de madera y la seguía una especie de insecto volador que revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Vi, haciendo que mirara en derredor mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

– Esto… – se quedó Vi pensativa mirando los ojos verdes claros de la pequeña Yordle. – ¿Hola?

– ¿Hola? – preguntó la joven con la cabeza todavía ladeada.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Estás perdida? – preguntó con una voz adorable. La Yordle revoloteó hacia arriba poniéndose a la altura de Vi y girando su escoba para quedar boca abajo. El sombrero siguió en su sitio.

– Un poco, ¿sabrías guiarme hacia el dormitorio de las mujeres?

– Sí, puedo. ¿Juegas conmigo después? – preguntó como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Vi se alegró de que su aspecto no la hubiera intimidado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió comprometiéndose a jugar con ella todas las veces que quisiera. Lulu sonrió ante la frase de su nueva compañera de juegos y antes de que pudiera replicar, le lanzó un hechizo. La convirtió en un animal extraño con dos colas. Parecía una mezcla entre una ardilla y un conejo de color púrpura.

– ¡Qué adorable! – dijo ella cogiéndola del suelo y montándola en la escoba.

Volaron por los pasillos hasta que alcanzaron alguna sala con un punto de referencia que a Vi le sonaba de algo. Mientras tanto, Lulu no paraba de hablar y de contarle cosas interesantes sobre la Liga o los Campeones. Descubrió varios datos en relación a las habilidades de Lulu y de varios Yordles más hasta que alcanzaron el dormitorio femenino.

Lulu puso a Vi en el suelo y deshizo el hechizo. La joven pelirrosa estaba demasiado aturdida como para enfadarse, además de que la sonrisa angelical de la pequeña no ayudaba a que su enfado se fuera. Vi fue a replicar justo cuando una persona detrás de ella llamó a Lulu para reprenderla.

– ¡Lulu! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no trates así a los nuevos Campeones? – preguntó la voz autoritaria de una mujer.

Al girarse contempló la magnificencia del Radiante Amanecer detrás de ella. Su cabello castaño rojizo cayendo en cascada sobre sus perfectos hombros, su mirada autoritaria y su fuerte porte hicieron que Vi se quedara un rato contemplando el físico de la joven. Lulu empezó a disculparse haciendo que la pelirrosa frunciera el entrecejo sabiendo que la disculpa no era de verdad y que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

La mujer que había hablado con la Yordle se giró para mirarla. Pilló a Vi mirándole las piernas, carraspeó llamando su atención y la pelirrosa en vez de disculparse le sonrió seductoramente. Leona tragó saliva sorprendida de la reacción de la joven y le devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

– Bonitas piernas. – le dijo rompiendo el hielo.

– ¿Siempre rompes el hielo de esa forma?

– A veces. – le dijo ella ladeando la cabeza. – Por cierto, no me he quedado con tu nombre.

– Leona. Soy Solari del Templo que hay en la montaña Targon.

– Encantada. – le dijo Vi mirando la diadema que tenía en la cabeza. Se le asemejaba a otra cosa, pero no podía recordar lo que era.

– Disculpa a Lulu, va por ahí hechizando a la gente para poder jugar con ella. Es como una niña pequeña.

– Estoy acostumbrada a las cosas tan raras e irascibles que hacen los Yordles. He trabajado durante años con Corky y con Heimerdinger. – resopló apartándose el flequillo con el aire y sonrió de oreja a oreja. – ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar mi cuarto? Me han asignado a este dormitorio pero todavía no conozco mucho de este sitio.

– Por supuesto, acompáñame. – le dijo ella. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos lentamente. – Has demostrado tener mucha fuerza en el coliseo, ¿te han asignado ya alguna línea en concreto?

– Los Invocadores me han estado diciendo que mi mejor línea iba a ser jungla, aunque también me han dicho que podría ir a la línea de arriba dependiendo del invocador que me lleve. Pero…

– ¿Pero? – preguntó Leona cortésmente para que siguiera hablando.

– He de decir que estoy un poco asustada. – le dijo ella. – Se supone que tienes que matar a tu adversario, ¿no es eso un poco extremo?

– Bienvenida al mundo real, Vi. – le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio pensativa. – Aquí quien no corre, vuela. Si te paras medio segundo a pensar si debes darle el golpe mortal o no, serás tú quién muera. Has de ser fuerte, compañera. – le enseñó la puerta en la que ponía su nombre, Leona se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo a dos puertas de distancia de Caitlyn. Vi le agradeció que la llevara a su cuarto y se despidió de ella amablemente, una vez hubo entrado Leona sonrió para sus adentros. – Seguramente no es de matar a tu adversario de lo que tienes miedo Vi, sino de matar a Caitlyn cuando te toque luchar contra ella.

* * *

La línea del sol amaneciendo hizo que sus ojos hinchados notaran el cambio de luz que estaba produciendo en la alcoba. Pasó de la oscuridad reinante a una luz tenue, el amanecer de un nuevo día. Caitlyn parpadeó limpiando sus ojos, de haber estado llorando la noche anterior, aunque sin saber por qué.

¿Era porque Vi había vuelto? ¿Porque la había tratado como una mierda? ¿Porque hacía como si no existiera y el mero hecho de salir de la cárcel no le hubiera sido comunicado? Todas estas preguntas le vagaban por la mente haciendo que se sintiera peor de lo que se encontraba ya. ¿Se sentía mal porque, a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta de que todavía sentía algo por Vi? ¿Amor, compañerismo, amistad?

Toda la confianza que depositó en la pelirrosa una vez murió a la vez que la abandonó aquella noche en su apartamento, tras hacerlo por primera vez. Cómo odió a Vi en aquél momento.

Se levantó de la cama con una resolución nueva en los ojos. Vi le había hecho daño, sí. La había abandonado y la había hecho sentir como una verdadera mierda durante unos meses, hasta que la volvió a encontrar. Siempre como el perro y el gato.

Aunque también recordaba esos momentos con cariño. La forma en la que la besaba, en la que sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo… Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, ella no se merecía ser tratada como la estaba tratando la pelirrosa. Decidió ser fuerte, decidió no caer en lo mismo.

Respiró hondo y se lavó la cara, maquillando sus ojeras e intentando disimular sus ojos hinchados. Se vistió y salió de la habitación tal y como había hecho aquellos dos años, con una máscara de frialdad en el rostro. La Sheriff impasible de Piltover, seria, perfecta, fuerte.

Nada más salir de la habitación se encontró con Vi, que salía de una de las puertas cercanas a la suya. Iba vestida con su uniforme de combate, que Caitlyn pudo comprobar, había mejorado en estos dos años. Varias placas de protección cubrían sus hombros, brazos y piernas. En la espalda llevaba el generador de poder que le daba más potencia a sus guanteletes, los cuales llevaba puestos en las manos.

Caitlyn cruzó una mirada con ella y sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, Vi devolvió el gesto enarcando una ceja extrañada. Después de eso, se dio la vuelta yendo al comedor para desayunar y esperar que empezaran las sesiones de entrenamiento o fuera invocada para jugar algún partido de la Liga.

Antes de llegar a alcanzar las puertas del comedor, donde Miss Fortune estaba hablando con Leona sobre los partidos anteriores, un invocador de Piltover se cruzó en su camino y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la detuvo.

– Buenos días, Sheriff Caitlyn. – le dijo el joven invocador. – Me preguntaba si podría tomar prestados unos minutos de su tiempo.

La joven Sheriff asintió con la cabeza y el joven invocador le hizo acompañarla hacia las estancias donde se realizaban las reuniones de los invocadores de más rango con los Campeones. Se encontraban en un ala distinta a la de los dormitorios, así como del comedor y de los baños. Esta parte del edificio era más grande y estaba decorada de mejor forma que las anteriores.

Alcanzaron un pasillo muy largo tras subir por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a uno de los pisos superiores. El pasillo era bastante ancho y estaba bien iluminado, mágicamente ya que no había ventanas. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas más anchas del pasillo, justo donde se detuvieron, oyendo voces dentro.

El invocador llamó y la voz que se encontraba dentro les dio permiso para entrar. Nada más cruzar el umbral, Caitlyn se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba ver en la misma sala. Vi estaba sentada con aire altanero en uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Sus grandes guantes amenazaban con cuidado de no romper nada a Jayce, que estaba de pie, delante de ella, discutiendo.

Caitlyn llegó y se quedó mirando a los dos discutir como si de dos chiquillos pequeños se tratara. Si los viera Fiora, sacaría la regla y empezaría a doblegarlos a base de reglazos. Sonrió ante la imagen mental que se había formado en su mente y la borró enseguida al ver a quien se encontraba detrás del gran escritorio de madera que había en la habitación.

– ¡Ya basta! – exclamó el hombre, vestido con una túnica más pomposa que el invocador que los había llevado hasta allí, el cual había desaparecido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. – ¡Me estáis poniendo dolor de cabeza!

– ¡Esto es una verdadera vergüenza! ¿En qué están pensando los Mayores de la Liga al dejar entrar a una criminal a sus filas? – preguntó Jayce levantando los brazos, sin saludar siquiera a Caitlyn.

– ¡Tranquilízate, Jayce! – exclamó el hombre con el cabello castaño levantándose de la silla para hacer que se callara.

El hombre que se encontraba detrás de la mesa era uno de los invocadores más poderosos de la Liga, asignado a la ciudad – estado de Piltover como su representante. Todos los Campeones de ese sitio tenían que presentarse ante él antes de que diera el visto bueno y pudiera competir en los partidos oficiales de la Liga.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la voz calmada de Caitlyn, haciendo que todas las miradas de la sala se giraran hacia ella. La mirada de Vi la quemaba como fuego, así que intentó por todos los medios ignorarla.

– ¿Tú vas a permitir esta transgresión de la ley? – preguntó Jayce encarándose con ella con el entrecejo fruncido. – Colin dice que no hay problema en que Vi entre en la Liga ya que ha sido absuelta de los cargos y excarcelada. Pero ambos sabemos que es falso, ¡ella mató a Adam!

– Vas a comerte tus palabras, maldito niño pijo. – le dijo Vi levantándose del sillón y encarándose al joven inventor de Piltover. – Yo no lo maté, pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

Jayce y Vi se acercaron peligrosamente el uno al otro, intentando ver quién intimidaba a quién. Caitlyn los separó fijando su mirada en Jayce, pensando que el joven tenía más autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Vi no opuso mucha resistencia y se separó de él y de Caitlyn como si la castaña la hubiera tocado con fuego. Caitlyn se percató de esto, pero no le hizo caso.

Colin sacudió la cabeza.

– Caitlyn no puede decidir nada, Jayce. – le dijo el hombre. – La decisión ya ha sido tomada y créeme, hay más votos a favor que en contra de la excarcelación de Vi. – la pelirrosa resopló con media sonrisa de satisfacción mirando al inventor.

– Bromeas, ¿verdad? Este hecho no se nos ha comunicado a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad, Caitlyn? ¿Tú sabías que iba a salir de la cárcel? – preguntó el joven esperanzado.

– No, no lo sabía. – dijo la calmada voz de la Sheriff. – Y es algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué no se me notificó tal acción?

– He de decir que eso es culpa mía. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Un hombre mayor, entrado en sus cincuenta entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al parecer fue reconocido por todos los presentes de la sala como el nuevo Alcalde de Piltover. – Se me olvidó comentároslo ya que estabais ocupados con los asuntos de la Liga.

– Eso no es excusa, Alcalde. – le dijo Caitlyn cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Como Sheriff tengo derecho a conocer todas las excarcelaciones que se llevan a cargo en la ciudad.

– Lo sé, mil perdones, Sheriff.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? – preguntó Jayce intentando comprender por qué el Alcalde iba a viajar hasta el Instituto de la Guerra sin motivo aparente.

– Traigo unos papeles para la Sheriff Caitlyn. – le dijo el hombre tendiéndole la carpeta. – El juzgado de la ciudad ha decidido recompensar a Vi por haberla encarcelado injustamente y le han buscado un trabajo en el que ella se pueda sentir a gusto… y estar controlada.

– No me gusta nada como suena eso. – le dijo ella cogiendo la carpeta. Notó la mirada de Vi sobre ella, mucho más seria que las veces anteriores. Levantó los ojos para poder notar la ansiedad que transmitían los ojos de la pelirrosa.

Abrió la carpeta al lado de Jayce, que estaba curioseando por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Colin se sentó en su asiento mirando cómo la faz de la joven Sheriff se volvía blanquecina. Vi cogió aire nerviosa de la respuesta de Caitlyn.

– Esto no puede ser… – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Te presento a la nueva adquisición del cuerpo de policía. Vi, Agente de Piltover. – dijo con una sonrisa el Alcalde.

Jayce se llevó la mano a la frente incrédulo mientras la carpeta que había en las manos de Caitlyn se cerraba lentamente, intentando mantener la postura de impasibilidad que mostraba delante de ellos. No lo podía creer.

Vi. Trabajando con ella. En el cuerpo de policía.

– Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó intentando con todas sus fuerzas lanzar la carpeta y al Alcalde por la ventana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la espera, de verdad que la siento. Pero es que escribir es difícil, sobre todo si estás hasta el cuello de trabajos y no te dejan un momento para descansar. Ser pacientes, que intentaré subir tan pronto como pueda, (es que cuatro asignaturas de literatura no ayudan, ¿sabéis? XD).**

**Espero que os guste e intentaré darle más vidilla a la historia, que de momento, esto me parece más como un prólogo que como la historia en sí– Madre mía lo que tengo pensado, muahahaha...**

**Lo dicho, que se me va la pinza. Disfrutad, invocadores.**

* * *

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando cómo Caitlyn intentaba mantener la postura de rectitud y frialdad que solía mostrar en público, sin éxito ya que sus manos temblaban de ira contenida hacia el Alcalde, que tan amablemente le había dicho que Vi se incorporaba a sus filas sin habérselo comentado de antemano, otra vez.

Vi tragó saliva viendo cómo los ojos de Caitlyn miraban el informe y su ficha personal rápidamente, intentando mantenerse calmada. A su lado, Jayce apoyó una mano en el hombro de la castaña leyendo lo mismo que ella. El Alcalde mantenía una sonrisa tímida en la cara mirando a Colin, que estaba sentado de nuevo en su asiento viendo cómo se desarrollaban la escena delante de su mesa.

–¿Me estáis pidiendo que acepte a Vi para que trabaje en el cuerpo de policía? – preguntó de nuevo Caitlyn intentando mantener la compostura.

–Pensé que te alegraría – dijo el Alcalde –, leí tu informe y como vivisteis juntas llegué a la conclusión de que es el mejor sitio que puede tener para trabajar.

Vi cruzó una mirada con la Sheriff, a la cual le vino la imagen de la pelirrosa en la habitación de al lado. Sus recuerdos tomaron posesión de su mente de cuando compartían el mismo apartamento, las risas, las quejas, las muestras de cariño, las miradas… el apartamento vacío cuando la dejó… y otra imagen más, el apartamento destrozado por los misiles de los hombres de Adam.

En menos de una fracción de segundo volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el Alcalde, fría como siempre, vacía de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera delatar la batalla interna que mantenía con su corazón y su mente. Carraspeó mientras Jayce cogía la carpeta y la estrellaba contra la mesa de Colin.

–¡Es inadmisible! – exclamó el joven inventor. Había quedado patente que no se llevaban bien y, desde luego, que no quería que Vi volviera a Piltover y menos, a sus calles.

–La decisión no la puedes tomar tú, Jayce – le dijo Colin mirando hacia el joven y hacia el Alcalde de nuevo, buscando apoyo. –. Ha de ser Caitlyn quien diga si acepta o no.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras la Sheriff valoraba todas las opciones posibles y en su mente se desarrollaban decenas de escenarios en los que aparecía Vi como agente de Piltover, siguiendo sus órdenes… con cierto desdén. Desde luego no iba a permitir que la pelirrosa tomara ventaja e hiciera lo que le diera la gana en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, conociendo a Vi, estaba claro que si la dejaba suelta por la ciudad sin ninguna vigilancia acabaría destruyéndola por completo. Volvería a ser una criminal más y seguramente sería llevada a la cárcel de nuevo.

Estaba claro que querían que entrara en la Liga. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué querían tenerla vigilada, pero seguramente algo mantenían Colin y el Alcalde oculto. Odiaba no conocer la respuesta a sus intrigas, sobre todo sabiendo que tenía otro elemento más del cual no conocía ni sabía nada, que era la persona que había mandado las cartas a Heimerdinger y a Ezreal sobre el excarcelamiento de Vi.

Se frotó las sienes pensativa sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella. La única mirada que le quemaba como fuego era la de Vi, que estaba callada en un rincón. Carraspeó y se levantó del asiento.

–Déjalo, no me apetece seguir con esto – le dijo Vi al Alcalde mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los castaños de Cait. –. Está claro que no quiere que trabaje con ella, seguiré en el taller con Heimerdinger y Corky, para mí es suficiente.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió al pasillo. Los presentes miraron a Caitlyn, quien suspiró y salió detrás de la pelirrosa rápidamente, antes de que abandonara el pasillo. La llamó para que se parara como una estatua y se girara lentamente hacia ella.

–Voy a darte una oportunidad de demostrar que puedes hacer el trabajo – le dijo ella. –. Tienes todas las cualidades para ser una buena agente y tengo fe en eso, pero… tendrás que pasar una prueba antes de entrar en el cuerpo oficialmente.

Vi enarcó una ceja sorprendida de las palabras de Caitlyn, quien miraba sus ojos pensativa, seguramente maquinando algo para poder poner a prueba a la pelirrosa. Sonrió internamente cuando Caitlyn le dijo que tenía fe en ella, sobre todo después de todo lo ocurrido.

–¿Qué clase de prueba? – preguntó la joven.

–Cuando llamen para resolver algún caso o tratar algún incidente vendrás conmigo– le dijo firmemente, manteniendo la mirada de los ojos azules que la retaban. –. Seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra y como te desvíes del plan en algún momento te juro que te mando al taller agujereada como un queso gruyer – amenazó.

Vi soltó una carcajada ante la amenaza de la joven castaña y sonrió maliciosamente, Caitlyn levantó la cabeza altiva, intentando no amedrentarse ante la mirada de la pelirrosa.

–Entonces tenemos un acuerdo.– le dijo Vi crujiendo sus nudillos.– Nos veremos en Piltover… jefa.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para salir de aquél pasillo dejando a Caitlyn para que volviera al despacho donde se encontraba Jayce todavía mirando el informe de Vi y discutiendo con los otros dos hombres, pero esta vez, más calmadamente.

* * *

A media mañana, después de haber recorrido gran parte del Instituto de la Guerra, un invocador encontró a Vi mirando hacia el infinito a través de una ventana. El bosque se extendía delante de ella y hacía que una sensación de calma y tranquilidad se apoderara de ella, así que hasta que el invocador no le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, la joven no desvió la vista.

Gruñó al joven invocador molesta por la interrupción y el otro se echó para atrás acongojado.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Se requiere su presencia en la sala de invocación, los Mayores quieren que veas el juego que va a comenzar ahora.

Vi volvió a gruñir y acompañó al joven hacia donde le había dicho, caminando por otro entresijo de corredores y de pasillos que intentó aprenderse para poder salir de allí cuando pudiera. Cuando llegó a la gran estancia, llena de columnas y gente mirando hacia esferas de invocación suspendidas en medio de una plataforma, se quedó contemplando las imágenes que aparecían en la gran esfera.

El invocador que la había traído le dijo que los mayores querían que viera el combate para que aprendiera más o menos cómo funcionaba la Grieta del Invocador en la cual entraría a luchar pronto. Entendió nada más llegar que los invocadores unían su mente a la de los Campeones para ayudarlos durante todo el juego, controlando su posición y mostrándoles datos de sus compañeros en la Grieta del Invocador. Era una cosa bastante extraña ya que estaba observando la gran esfera donde se proyectaba a los jugadores de ese partido.

Vi ahogó un suspiro cuando vio a Caitlyn en la selección de campeones. La eligieron y uno de los invocadores unió su mente a la de ella, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa, que pudo escuchar cómo la llamaba, la reprendía por no estar atenta y acto seguido le daba todos los datos necesarios que podían serle de utilidad durante el juego.

Estuvo siguiendo los movimientos del resto de los campeones del juego, observando sin poder quitar los ojos de ella, a Caitlyn, quién estaba dominando la línea de abajo con una maestría sin par y también gracias a la ayuda de Leona, que la estaba ayudando a esquivar ataques y protegerla de los ataques del jungla y del carry enemigo.

Notó una presencia a su lado y se giró para poder observar los irreales ojos de Diana, que estaba observando al mismo sitio que ella, la línea de abajo.

–Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? – le dijo la joven sin apartar la mirada de la esfera. Vi se quedó en silencio viendo cómo luchaban fieramente, daba gracias porque no había visto morir a Caitlyn todavía a pesar de que el otro equipo empezaba a atacar con todo lo que tenía de una forma que aterraría a cualquier persona. – La primera vez que entres será todo un mundo nuevo, tu mente estará conectada a la del resto de campeones y podrás ver sus movimientos y notar cómo pierden, ganan, mueren o matan a los demás. Pero no sufrirás mucho ya que la mayoría de carga de sentimientos se la lleva el invocador que une su mente a la tuya.

–¿Y si la carga emocional es demasiado fuerte? – preguntó Vi.

–En principio tienen que estar entrenados para soportar una fuerte carga de sentimientos, pero como todas las personas de este planeta, si la carga es enorme es posible que no puedan aguantarla, con lo cual tienen que cortar el contacto contigo, dejándote a oscuras durante un rato de la partida, hasta que te vuelve a conectar de nuevo con el resto de tus compañeros.

–¿Ha pasado alguna vez? – preguntó la pelirrosa mirando cómo herían a Caitlyn antes de que Leona llegara a su lado y parara al atacante lo justo para que la castaña escapara.

–Sí, varias veces. Aunque como ya digo, no es algo muy común. Mira atentamente, Vi – le dijo Diana sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.–. Cuando veas morir a la Sheriff será algo que te marque de por vida.

Vi siguió sin despegar los ojos de la esfera, sintiendo a cada segundo de tiempo que pasaba que el momento que le había dicho Diana estaba llegando. La castaña iba a morir, era algo que no quería presenciar pero que sin duda tenía que hacer. Cuantas antes lo viera, antes podría curarse de espanto, aunque pensó que no sería para tanto ya que volvería a la vida en nada de tiempo.

Qué equivocada estaba. En cuanto la cogieron desprevenida y sin que sus compañeros pudieran protegerla, se enzarzaron con ella en una batalla que duró segundos. La castaña cayó sin vida al suelo, como un muñeco de paja al cual acababan de golpear. Vi notó un nudo en el estómago cuando la vio alcanzar el suelo completamente muerta, sus ojos abiertos, carentes de vida, su cuerpo en una posición extraña, llena de sangre. Su sangre. Era algo que no quería presenciar.

Soltó todo el aire que había guardado dentro de ella cuando la volvió a ver aparecer en la fuente de su base, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al saber que se encontraba bien, que había sido una mala pasada. Diana miró a Vi con curiosidad. Apoyó la mano en su hombro antes de salir de la sala.

–¿Sabes? – le dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos.– No se hace más fácil aunque la veas varias veces morir delante de ti.

Dicho esto, la joven salió de la sala dejando a Vi ver terminar el juego, el cual ganaron Caitlyn y su equipo. Una vez terminado, los invocadores dejaron de unir las mentes con las de ellos y salieron de la sala dejando que Vi hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de un rato mirando las estadísticas, salió de la sala yendo a buscar a Colin, todavía no habían solucionado lo del taller que les había pedido para trabajar en el Instituto de la Guerra mientras residía allí.

* * *

Tras destruir el nexo enemigo, todos los campeones fueron tele portados hacia la sala de invocación donde la gente esperaba para felicitar tanto a los ganadores como a los perdedores por su gran actuación en el juego. Pero todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al dúo de la línea de abajo que había dominado a sus enemigos sin par.

La sala de invocación estaba constituida por dos plataformas circulares en las cuales había grabados 5 círculos distintos en los que la gente elegía la posición que iba a tomar y el rol que iba a desarrollar durante el juego. De esa forma los campeones podían hablar de tácticas y lo que iban a hacer en partida mientras los invocadores tele portaban sus cuerpos a la Grieta del Invocador.

Tristana, la pequeña Yordle estaba abatida en su plataforma de invocación, miraba a Caitlyn con furia de no haber podido derrotarla, pero de todas formas se acercó a felicitarla por su gran juego y por no haber hecho mofa de lo mal que lo había hecho ella. También felicitó a Leona, que había salvado a la joven Sheriff las veces que la tenía contra las cuerdas.

Como era costumbre, el equipo ganador se quedaba hablando de las cosas que habían visto mal en su equipo y varios errores que les podían haber costado caros si se hubieran seguido repitiendo a lo largo del juego. Mientras, el equipo perdedor se retiraba de la plataforma ya que sabían que aunque discutieran lo que habían hecho mal no podían mejorarlo ya que ahora estaban todos bastante cabreados con lo mal que habían jugado.

Cuando les dieron el aviso para que se fueran de la plataforma, todos se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios para poder ducharse y quitarse todo lo que llevaban encima: sudor, barro y en algunos casos, sangre.

Justo cuando bajaban de la plataforma se cruzaron con los campeones que iban a luchar en el siguiente juego. Leona, con la espada enfundada y el escudo todavía en su brazo, se cruzó con la espada curva de Diana, quien no le dirigió una mirada mientras subía las escaleras a la plataforma.

Leona resopló cuando pasó por su lado, casi rozando su hombro cubierto por las placas de la armadura, igual que el de ella. Diana giró la cabeza en ese momento para ver los ojos entrecerrados de Leona, que estaba molesta por su presencia, a lo cual, la mujer de ojos platino respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y siguió subiendo hacia la plataforma sin volver la vista atrás.

La Elegida del Sol continuó hacia los vestuarios despojándose del escudo y de la espada en la sala de armas que había antes de alcanzar las duchas. Se empezó a quitar las piezas intentando no pensar en los ojos de Diana, en el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le sonrió, aunque fuera de esa manera, y, sobre todo, intentando no pensar por qué su corazón latía desbocado cuando casi la roza con el hombro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensaba que lo había subido y ya estaba pensando el siguiente capítulo cuando me di cuenta de que al final se me había olvidado subir el capítulo, entono el mea culpa. **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews de apoyo y los comentarios al fic, los aprecio muy mucho y fuerte, xD. **

**Un saludo, invocadores. **

* * *

La vida en la Academia de la Guerra era bastante placentera, tuvo Vi que reconocer tras varios días sin tener que limpiar la habitación. Los invocadores hacían todo por los Campeones, ellos solamente tenían que entrenar, comer, dormir y disfrutar de las cosas que podían hacer dentro de la Academia. Cabe decir que Vi también se sentía feliz de que le hubieran asignado uno de los talleres que había en el sótano de uno de los edificios sin pedirle muchas explicaciones.

Allí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estaba entrenando. El resto de Campeones disfrutaban de otras cosas, como pasar el tiempo en la sala de descanso, donde Ezreal solía gandulear cerca de Lux y de diversos campeones, sobre todo, Demacianos.

En los terrenos de fuera solían vagabundear los campeones menos sociales de la Liga, así como los denominados monstruos que competían en ella. Los bosques estaban plagados con ellos, pero como no podían herir a nadie fuera de los Campos de la Justicia, no había problema ni peligro en pasear cerca de ellos.

Había estado durante estos días entrenando junto a varios Campeones en la Grieta del Invocador, contra robots diseñados precisamente para ese propósito, y los invocadores estaban muy contentos con el rendimiento que estaba mostrando en los entrenamientos, en lo bien que se le daba el rol de jungla y en lo efectivo que eran las ayudas que prestaba a otras líneas a lo largo del combate. Pronto la dejarían competir en la Liga como Campeona principal, algo que la ponía muy nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo iba a resultar luego el combate.

Con las veces que había muerto en los Campos de la Justicia ya se había dado cuenta de que la muerte de un Campeón era rápida e indolora, tal como pudo comprobar las veces que había caído en manos de los bots. Sin embargo, aunque la muerte fuera indolora, el dolor de las heridas durante el combate era real al igual que el dolor porque cicatrizaran en la Fuente del Nexo.

Se preguntó si Caitlyn sufriría tantas heridas como ella siendo un Campeón a distancia y se encontró esperando que ojalá no fuera tan duro como para ella. Desvió la mirada un momento antes de volver a regular sus guantes. Los estaba modificando para que funcionaran mejor en el combate, así que se pasaba horas sentada delante de la mesa del taller pensando cómo mejorarlos y haciendo otras cosas en su tiempo libre. Todo cosas útiles pero que a ella no le servían para nada.

Suspiró rascándose la cabeza y decidió salir ya de allí, se empezaba a sentir cansada y mañana era el día en el que competería contra los demás en la Grieta del Invocador. Cerró la puerta del taller y empezó a emerger hacia el comedor, donde estarían empezando a servir la cena. Odiaba tener que ir cuando había tanta gente, sobre todo sabiendo que muchas de las miradas de los Campeones se posarían sobre ella juzgándola, ya que Jayce había conseguido extender el rumor de que había estado en la cárcel y de que era una mala persona.

Cosa que le daba igual ya que gracias a ello había conseguido caer bien a los Campeones Noxianos de la Liga, todos igual de peligrosos que ella. Le habían dicho que se uniera a su mesa, pero ella lo había declinado cortésmente haciendo que los Demacianos se sintieran interesados en el porqué. Nadie rechazaba una oferta de Noxus, ni siquiera el sentarse a su mesa.

Pero lo que más detestaba de tener que ir a comer al comedor, era encontrarse con los ojos serios de Caitlyn, observándola desde la distancia, junto a los demás Campeones que se sentaban con ella e incluso algunas veces, Jayce. Cómo detestaba al joven inventor y sus palabras hirientes dirigidas a ellas, se iba a enterar cuando compitieran en la Grieta, a ver quién era el mejor.

Nada más subir las escaleras se encontró de frente con alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí. El hombre, erguido sobre sus piernas mirando entre sus manos un aparato eléctrico, giró su cara para mirarla. Bueno, o eso pensó Vi que estaba haciendo ya que se encontró mirando la máscara de Viktor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era la primera vez que veía a este Campeón Zaunita en la semana que llevaba allí y era igual de intimidante que Cho'Gath aunque menos grande.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Vi intentara moverse para pasar de largo, pero la mano robótica de Viktor la agarró del hombro deteniéndola mientras el Zaunita se cruzaba de brazos. Era mucho más alto que ella, así que se encontró mirando hacia arriba, donde supuso que se encontraban sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando no sentirse demasiado acongojada ante su presencia.

-Estaba deseando verte en persona, Vi, Agente de Piltover.- pronunció con voz cavernosa y metálica desde dentro de la máscara. Se dio cuenta de que la palabra Piltover la arrastró hasta que el sonido se perdió entre ellos.

-Desde luego, yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- dijo agarrando la mano metálica de Viktor y apartándola de su hombro, se alejó un paso de él.

-No hace falta ser tan descortés, Vi. Sólo venía a saludar al nuevo campeón de Piltover.- su voz era calmada y tranquila, pero había algo en ella que a la pelirrosa no le gustaba nada.

-Pues ya lo has hecho… si me disculpas.- se separó de él para continuar con su camino. Oyó detrás de ella cómo se reía de forma tétrica a sus espaldas. Cruzó el umbral rápidamente para dejar de lado la voz tan horrible de Viktor y obligarla a salir de su pensamiento.

-Interesante pieza has elegido… - dijo Viktor en voz baja mientras observaba a la pelirrosa perderse en la siguiente esquina.

* * *

Caitlyn fue despertada por unos golpes en la puerta de su alcoba. Cuando se levantó, todavía un poco somnolienta, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Leona, que la miraba con gesto preocupado. Sin mediar palabra, la mujer entró en la habitación y Caitlyn cerró la puerta detrás de ella bostezando sonoramente y frotándose los ojos.

-¿A qué debo este despertar mañanero? – preguntó fríamente la mujer yendo a su armario para coger el traje que iba a llevar en el combate de hoy.

-Ya han salido los emparejamientos del combate. Nos ha tocado con Ryze, Lee Sin y Jayce.

-Oh, Jayce. No va a ver un dios que lo aguante como gane la línea. – se desvistió sin ninguna vergüenza delante de la castaña pelirroja y se colocó el vestido con perfección. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama para colocarse las correas y calzarse.

-También ha salido el equipo contrario. – dijo Leona mirando la expresión de Caitlyn mientras hablaba.- Volibear, Lux y abajo Janna y Ashe.

-Vamos a tener que estar pendientes de cuando Ashe pueda tirar su ulti. Y también de la de Janna. Maldición, qué dolor de muelas son esas dos abajo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Caitlyn se percató de que le faltaba alguien en el mapa mental que se había trazado sobre el combate. Miró a Leona y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la joven mujer ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y evitó que dijera nada.

-Vi es su jungla.

Caitlyn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras y sin saber qué decir. Simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse. Se iba a encontrar cara a cara con la única persona a la que no quería ver en esos momentos, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que no podría evitar este momento para siempre ya que al fin y al cabo, iba a ser su nuevo Agente en la comisaría.

Terminó de adecentarse y cogió el sombrero de la repisa que tenía en la habitación. Se fijó en la mira plegable que Vi le había regalo, adornando el sombrero y siéndole más útil que ningún otro artilugio para poder apuntar bien con su ulti al resto de Campeones. Suspiró mientras Leona se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Pongámonos manos a la obra.- le dijo Caitlyn cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y saliendo decidida a la vez que se ponía el sombrero.

* * *

Cuando Leona y Caitlyn cruzaron la puerta de los vestuarios se encontraron con las féminas del otro equipo completamente equipadas mientras hablaban de las cosas que tenían que hacer para ganar el juego. Lux tenía un ánimo contagioso que hacía que Vi sonriera cada dos por tres por las cosas que le decía. La armadura de la rubia estaba completamente colocada y las placas relucían como si fuera nueva, llevaba en las manos la vara que usaba para canalizar su poder mientras que Vi llevaba piezas de armadura sueltas entre los hombros y las piernas, así como una placa de tecnología Hextech en su espalda que la ayudaba a usar sus monstruosos guanteletes con pericia.

Dios, un tortazo de esos cacharros iba a doler. Ellas dos se marcharon mientras el resto empezaba a cambiarse, sin dirigirle ni una palabra ni un saludo, Vi salió de la sala hablando con Lux todavía, que saludó a sus dos contrincantes con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de cruzar el umbral de salida. Al parecer, Janna y Ashe ya estaban preparadas y se habían ido a la sala de invocación.

Momentos más tarde, con el equipo al completo, empezaron a subir a las plataformas de invocación, colocándose en el hueco donde iban a ir en la línea. Caitlyn pudo ver a sus contrincantes en la plataforma de enfrente, hablando y discutiendo el plan de batalla. Vi se encontraba hablando con el gran oso Volibear, quien se reía de vez en cuando de algún comentario de la pelirrosa.

Minutos después de eso y tras trazar el plan de batalla con Leona y el rol que iban a tomar en la línea de abajo contra Ashe y Janna, los invocadores conectaron sus mentes a las de ellos, confiriéndoles la capacidad de hablar entre ellos sin estar al lado los unos de los otros y de ver todo el mapa. Acto seguido, fueron tele portados a la Grieta del Invocador. La voz anunció los treinta segundos que tenían que esperar para los súbditos y mientras, el jungla de su equipo se preparó para coger al gran gólem azul con la ayuda de Caitlyn y Leona.

Caitlyn estaba muy concentrada en eliminar los súbditos que aparecían en su línea y de evitar los ataques de Janna y de Ashe al mismo tiempo como para darse cuenta de que en la línea superior, algo parecía ir mal.

Jayce estaba dejando a Volibear sin que pudiera ganar mucho dinero matando súbditos, lo que hizo que el oso pidiera ayuda a la línea de medio para que le dieran un escarmiento. La cosa se complicó y Jayce escapó por los pelos cuando Lux apareció de entre los arbustos para lanzarle una bola de luz y explotarla, causándole unos daños bastantes serios que hizo que tuviera que volver a base.

Lee Sin apareció momentos más tarde en la línea de abajo, ayudando a Caitlyn para que se llevara la primera sangre, la de Janna. Casi matan a Ashe pero la joven arquera consiguió esquivar el ataque de ellos tres y poder regresar a base para curarse. Caitlyn regresó también, la partida iba como la seda, pensó.

Salvo por el hecho de que Ryze estaba perdiendo la línea de medio a manos de Lux, ya que la joven había evitado que Lee Sin pudiera matarla en un descuido que tuvo que hizo que Ryze la atrapara en una de sus cárceles mágicas.

A la que nadie había visto todavía era a Vi, quien pensó Caitlyn estaría pasando un mal rato en la jungla ya que Lee Sin era demasiado rápido limpiando los campamentos y ayudando a otras líneas, así como limpiando la jungla de la pelirrosa. Leona le dio un aviso de que el guardián de visión que había puesto en el río había expirado, así que le dijo que tuviera cuidado con esa zona mientras mataba súbditos.

Llevaban 15 minutos de partida y la cosa iba bien. Jayce se estaba creciendo ya que había matado al oso un par de veces y eso le confería una ventaja bastante espectacular, al contrario, Ryze le había dado un par de muertes a Lux, la cual había tirado ya la línea de medio. Caitlyn regresó a la fuente de su base para comprar una mejora para su rifle cuando observó que Jayce estaba forzando su línea hacia delante sin ningún guardián de visión.

Volibear se encontraba debajo de torre, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, manchando el pelaje blanco que le caracterizaba. Jayce disparaba su arma de vez en cuando para darle o para que se fuera más lejos de su torre y poder tirarla cuando Vi llegó a la línea. Volibear se lanzó a por el joven inventor, quien intentó correr hacia su torre usando una de sus habilidades, pero Vi cargó el puño y lo golpeó, parándolo en el sitio y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la base de su torre, la pelirrosa usó una de las habilidades más poderosas que tenía y lo levantó del suelo evitando que se fuera y lanzándolo de vuelta a la tierra de la Grieta.

-¿Aplastado, Jayce? – se oyó decir a la pelirrosa a través del canal que tenía todo el equipo contrario abierto y por el que se comunicaban.

Antes de que el inventor pudiera replicar, Volibear llegó detrás de Vi para morderle el cuello y matarlo de un mordisco, que hizo que Jayce quedara sin vida tirado en el barro con sangre brotando de su cuerpo. Vi lo miró respirando agitadamente antes de darse la vuelta para irse hacia su jungla de nuevo.

Esa muerte le confirió a Volibear una ventaja que aprovechó bastante bien, ya que antes de que Jayce pudiera volver a la línea de arriba, el oso le tiró la torre. Caitlyn y Leona empezaron a jugar más agresivas, intentando mover su línea todo lo posible hacia la base enemiga, ya que sus compañeros habían perdido ya dos torres.

Tras una jugada magistral, Janna acabó muerta, dejando a Ashe sola en la línea. Leona se lanzó hacia adelante, parándola en seco y Caitlyn apuntó agachándose en el suelo para darle el disparo mortal, pero cuando disparó, Vi paró el golpe recibiendo el daño de la bala, evitando que Ashe muriera.

Vi tenía la mitad del hombro derecho ensangrentado y le faltaba la pieza de armadura que Caitlyn le acababa de volar, pero no le importó, porque le lanzó una mirada impasible mientras sonreía de medio lado mostrando con orgullo la herida que le había hecho. Caitlyn intentó dispararle de nuevo.

-Buen tiro, cupcake.- le dijo mientras se lanzaba a por ella sin darse cuenta de que la flecha helada de Ashe se le clavaba en el cuerpo, paralizándola por completo, haciendo que Vi la golpeara con uno de sus puños. Tenía razón, el impacto de su guantelete le destrozó la piel y le quebró los huesos.

Leona intentó defenderla, pero Ashe le dio un flechazo mortal, acabando con ella y, acto seguido, con su compañera. Ambas acabaron sin vida tiradas en el suelo. La Arquera de Hielo felicitó a Vi mientras la pelirrosa miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Caitlyn, sintiendo náuseas en el estómago por lo que había hecho. Segundos más tarde, volvió a base.

El juego duró otros quince minutos más, pero ya no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos. Volibear había conseguido bajarle los humos a Jayce, quien empezó a morir cada dos por tres gracias a los afilados colmillos del oso, mientras que Ryze no pudo hacer nada con Lux en la línea de medio y cuando menos se lo esperaron, ya se encontraba la rubia en base luchando contra él y Lee Sin y rompiendo el inhibidor de su equipo.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de invocación, todos estaban agradeciendo la ayuda de Vi y felicitándola por su buen juego. Había conseguido hacer que Lee Sin no consiguiera ningún gólem a partir del minuto quince, así como evitar que murieran sus compañeros. Estaban bastante contentos con su actuación ya que este era el primer juego al que se enfrentaba.

Bajaron de la plataforma y se encontraron todo en los vestuarios. Lux estaba demasiado contenta para el gusto de Leona, quien se duchó rápidamente y salió de los vestuarios la primera mientras el resto charlaba animadamente. Caitlyn se acercó a Vi, quien le sonrió orgullosa de lo bien que lo había hecho.

-Felicidades, Vi.- le dijo ella.- Has demostrado que te mereces el hueco que tienes en la Liga.

-Gracias, Caitlyn.- le dijo Vi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Siento lo de antes. No quería pegarte tan fuerte. – la castaña pudo comprobar que la joven estaba de verdad preocupada por su bienestar y sonrió, notando cómo su corazón se agitaba en su pecho sin querer.

-No pasa nada, yo también siento el disparo.

-No es nada, los he tenido peores.- le dijo recordando el que recibió en el hombro durante el asalto de la casa de Adam.- Este ha sido hasta agradable.- bromeó. Caitlyn se rió.

Quizás trabajar con ella no iba a ser tan malo como lo pensaba desde un principio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches lectores de fanfiction. Llevo una mala racha y me cuesta ponerme a escribir, ¡pero aquí está! La historia va lenta, lo sé, pero tengo pensadas grandes cosas y al paso que voy escribiendo parece ser que me van a salir más capítulos que con el anterior. Ains... y mira que quería dejar de escribir esto en el otro fic y ponerle un final sosainas de esos. Nada, nada, se me va la pinza. **

**Siento la tardanza, como siempre, me reitero, os quiero y esas cosas. Gracias por las reviews y sí, la imagen que me ha pasado uno de los lectores de este fic me recuerda también a ese momento en la historia, xD.**

**Saludos invocadores, que paséis buen día o buena noche. *^***

* * *

El Agente de Piltover, Vi, recibió grandes alabanzas por su trabajo en la Grieta del Invocador ese día y en los siguientes partidos en los que participó, que, aunque no los ganara todos, era de las mejores que quedaban y luchaban hasta el final en cada momento. Y, aunque pareciera mentira, tenía la suficiente cabeza como para saber cuándo atacar y no lanzarse a lo loco, pero a veces su sangre la traicionaba y se lanzaba de cabeza a una muerte segura.

A pesar de todo eso, varios Campeones la querían en el equipo de seguro, ya que era de los más reclamados y combinaba a la perfección con el equipo y sus habilidades. Empezó a llevarse bastante bien con los Demacianos, así como con los Noxianos, algo que no le gustaba a varias de las personas que había por allí, sobre todo si eran enemigos de Demacia. Con los que no tuvo gran trato y evitaba a toda costa era a los Zaunitas. Respetaba su poder y sus habilidades, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cada vez que le tocaba luchar junto a uno de ellos.

Podía sentir los ojos de Viktor fijados en ella cada vez que pasaba por algún sitio donde se encontrara el Zaunita, sobre todo cuando bajaba a los talleres asignados para cada uno. Como se encontraban cerca los unos de los otros, se podía oír de vez en cuando algún grito, explosión o sucedáneos en aquél sitio de la Academia de la Guerra. Por suerte, Viktor casi siempre estaba en su taller o laboratorio, con lo cual, no se cruzaba mucho con él.

Vi no encajaba entre la mayoría de grupos que había en la Academia, no así Caitlyn, quién pasaba los ratos libres hablando con Leona, Lux y bastantes Demacianos del lugar contando cotilleos y cosas variadas. La pelirrosa encontraba más placentero pasear por el bosque de las afueras, aunque estuviera plagado de insectos, bichos y algún que otro campeón como Kog'Maw a quién no le gustaba estar en espacios cerrados.

También había otra persona que paseaba los bosques cuando el sol caía y nadie molestaba, sólo se podía el oír el agua correr por el riachuelo que pasaba por en medio del bosque, así como su flora y fauna que habitaba por la noche. Diana, el Desdén de la Luna. La mujer se volvía más bella por la noche si cabía, así como sus poderes, que crecían hasta notar las vibraciones mágicas que desprendía su cuerpo a esta hora del día.

Vi había interaccionado con la joven varias veces, aunque al principio resultara algo incómodo, al final se había acabado por acostumbrar a su presencia. Así que pasaba varias noches tumbada en la hierba de uno de los claros más grandes del bosque, cerca de Diana, quién miraba la luna como si de un ritual sagrado se tratara. Apenas conversaban, pero cuando lo hacían, Vi podía entender por qué le gustaba estar sola y alejada del resto de compañeros de la Academia.

Pronto entendió la relación que tenía con Leona, de puro odio hacia lo que ella simbolizaba. Vi notaba cómo le hervía la sangre a la joven Diana cuando hablaban de ella, aunque tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, una pasión encerrada dentro de ella que hacía que la pelirrosa pensara que no albergaba sólo odio e ira hacia la guerrera de los Solari. Pero, por cortesía hacia la otra persona, no quiso ahondar en el tema más de lo necesario.

* * *

Caitlyn se encontraba en la sala de descanso de los Campeones sentada con ropas cómodas de Piltover, a diferencia de la mayoría, que llevaban túnicas proporcionadas por la Academia, aunque la castaña encontraba esas prendas tediosas y, desde luego, no de su gusto. Sentada en uno de los sillones que había cerca de una mesita, rodeada de más sillones, se encontraba Lux leyendo un libro que le había dejado Ezreal sobre gemas y cuevas misteriosas de Valoran.

Junto a ellas se sentaba Shyvana, quién estaba hablando animadamente con Fiora y Leona sobre los combates de esa semana y comentando que pronto tendrían un breve descanso de tiempo para volver a sus hogares y pasar tiempo en sus ciudades.

– ¿Tú qué vas a hacer durante el descanso, Leona? – le preguntó la mujer dragón apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón.

– Supongo que viajaré a Targon a honrar los ritos de los Solari, nuevos campeones saldrán este año, aunque detesto que mi imagen se use para eso – les comentó suspirando cansada por la semana –. Es una batalla arcaica que se debería dejar de lado ya, pero al parecer los Ancianos no opinan igual.

– Las costumbres son difíciles de perder, Leona – le dijo Lux levantando la cabeza de su libro –. Fuiste denominada como la Elegida del Sol gracias al Rito de Kor, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Y bajo qué rito eligieron a Diana, entonces? – preguntó la joven dándose cuenta de que su lengua se había adelantado a su cerebro. Se quedaron mirando extrañadas de la respuesta de Leona, quién había usado un tono mordaz – Lo que quiero decir es que me parece exagerado que tenga que morir uno por el bien del otro, ¿qué pasaría si se enfrentaran dos amigos? ¿O dos hermanos?

– Creo que te hemos entendido – saltó Caitlyn intentando ayudar a su amiga –. Es una crueldad y un rito que debería ser olvidado pronto.

– Es la ley del más fuerte – dijo Shyvana –. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven, no los débiles.

– De ser así, Shyvana – dijo Leona levantándose de su asiento –, yo debería estar muerta ahora mismo – sin añadir nada más, salió de la sala.

Las demás se quedaron asombradas por las respuestas de Leona. Antes de que se pusieran a hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, Caitlyn le quitó hierro al asunto diciendo que estaba cansada por las responsabilidades que los Ancianos del Monte Targon le daban, así como de los juegos en los que tenía que participar antes de irse al Templo de los Solari.

* * *

– Hoy la luna está más grande de lo normal – dijo Vi en voz alta llamando la atención de Diana, que estaba meditando con la vista perdida en el astro de cielo. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla, el símbolo que tenía en la frente estaba más brillante que de costumbre.

– Se acerca el fin de la luna llena. Dentro de unos días, la luna se ocultará en el cielo por completo – dijo simplemente.

– ¿Crees que puede haber alguien dentro de la gente que venera al sol en Targon como tú?

–Si existen los desconozco, soy una hereje, ¿recuerdas?

–Sé lo que es– dijo Vi con pesar pensando en el descanso que tenían dentro de unos días. Le tocaría estar todo el rato con Caitlyn hasta que le enseñara cómo iban las cosas en la comisaría, eso suponiendo que la castaña le iba a dar el trabajo después de esa pequeña prueba que le comentó cuando aceptó darle una oportunidad.

Minutos más tarde se levantó, se despidió de la joven Lunari y desanduvo sus pasos hacia la Academia. Mañana le esperaban más partidos y tenía que descansar para poder rendir al máximo.

Diana se quedó observando al cielo cuando Vi ya se había marchado, pensando en las palabras de la joven de Piltover, ¿y si hubiera alguien más como ella en Targon? ¿Y si los Ancianos las descubrían y las mandaban matar en sacrificio como hicieron con ella?

Tan embelesada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que apareció en el claro radiando una confianza que le hacía perder los estribos. Leona miró sus ojos brillantes desde la distancia y se acercó a Diana, iba desarmada y vestida con una túnica, al igual que ella, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un enemigo potencial.

Se levantó del suelo para recibir a la recién llegada. Leona se detuvo a unos metros de ella, Diana se quedó mirando sus orbes castaños y lo bella que estaba bajo la luz de la luna, a pesar de ser el sol encarnado. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Había pensado que la campeona de Targon, la Elegida del Sol, era hermosa? Debería sentir repulsa sólo de encontrarse en su presencia.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Diana a la defensiva, sin moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba, pendiente de los movimientos de la joven.

– Dime Diana, ¿me odias? – la pregunta cogió por sorpresa a la Elegida de la Luna, quién abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que le había dicho.

Se quedó sopesando la respuesta durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la joven. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba mirando los rasgos faciales de la joven, menos clara tenía la respuesta, ya que debería haber sido un rotundo sí, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

– No lo sé – contestó simplemente –. Debería odiarte por todo lo que pasó… pero no estoy segura de lo que siento ahora mismo.

– Comprendo – le dijo ella agachando la mirada, los ojos de Diana le perforaban el alma como si de un ser superior se tratara –. Siento haberte importunado en esta noche tan bonita.

– No lo has hecho – le dijo ella viendo cómo se detenía al ir a darse la vuelta. Vio que Leona cambió el rostro hermoso y sereno que tenía por uno más tranquilo, lleno de sorpresa, de decenas de emociones que no supo comprender. Vio cómo abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar. Sin decir nada más, se alejó del claro. Diana fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista.

* * *

Caitlyn miraba desde la ventana del tren cómo el paisaje pasaba por delante de ella, rápido, intentando discernir algunas cosas que pasaban de cerca ya que los árboles que había a lo lejos se podían ver bastante claros. Estaba anocheciendo y aún faltaban unas horas para llegar a Piltover, ya que el medio más rápido de viajar desde la Academia a su ciudad era por tren tuvo que cogerlo, aun así, se tardaban unas seis horas en llegar a la Ciudad del Progreso.

Se encontraba en el mismo vagón de tren que Jayce, quién estaba estudiando unos planos en una de las mesas que había situadas entre los asientos del tren, tan concentrado que el ceño siempre permanecía fruncido en su cara. La luz de una de las lámparas del vagón era lo único que arrojaba luz sobre los planos que estaba viendo.

La Sheriff agradecía enormemente que el joven inventor estuviera absorto en sus planos ya que no deseaba mantener conversación con él en estos momentos. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando llegara en la comisaría; desde luego, no eran unos ineptos totales sus agentes, podían mantener el orden, pero otra cosa era que fueran excepcionales.

Estaba deseando llegar a su casa para poder darse un baño relajante antes de irse a dormir y tener que ir al día siguiente a lidiar con todo el papeleo que se le habría acumulado durante estas semanas sin pasar por la ciudad. La Liga de Leyendas conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, lo tenía presente, pero no podía dejar de lado la ciudad por la que tanto sudor, lágrimas y esfuerzo le había constado mantener alejada del crimen organizado.

Pocos maleantes lograban pasar desapercibidos en la gran ciudad gracias a la presencia policial que Caitlyn había designado en su día, haciendo que los ciudadanos se sintieran seguros en sus casas y cuando caminaran por las calles, cosa que no podían hacer cuando Adam era Alcalde de la ciudad. Por lo menos el nuevo Alcalde sabía dónde se encontraban los límites de su poder.

Su pensamiento vagó a Adam y los años tan duros por los que pasaron antes de que Vi apareciera para cambiar la situación. ¿Cómo vería la gente a Vi si se uniera a los agentes de la comisaría de Piltover? ¿La rechazarían por haber estado encarcelada o la tratarían como a una heroína ya que gracias a ella Adam murió?

Se rascó la cabeza y dejó el sombrero en su regazo, fijándose en la lente que llevaba en él. El regalo que le hizo Vi hace tiempo. Lo acarició sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que notó que alguien más estaba a su lado, la persona carraspeó llamando su atención, la cual dirigió hacia ella, poniéndose nerviosa como una niña a la que habían pillado haciendo algo malo.

Vi le dedicó una media sonrisa bastante característica de ella y Caitlyn apartó la mano bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirrosa mirara lo que estaba tocando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña se puso el sombrero de nuevo en la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó señalando al asiento que había enfrente de ella.

– Sí, claro.

Vi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento, mirando en derredor, notando cómo Jayce había levantado la mirada de los planos que tenía en la mesa para mirarla con un odio irracional en sus ojos. La pelirrosa pensó que si las miradas mataran, ella estaría más muerta que viva en ese momento. Esperó que el joven inventor no se levantara para decirle algo.

– ¿Querías algo? – le preguntó la Sheriff mirando sus ojos azules, tan profundos, hermosos y llenos de vida que hicieron que algo se revolviera dentro de ella. No era sólo el color de los ojos de Vi, sino la forma en la que la miraban lo que hacía que se sintiera tan desprotegida cerca de ella, tan vulnerable, tan… débil.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer en estas situaciones. Es la primera vez que regreso a Piltover y no tengo a nadie quien me indique qué es lo que va a ser de mi vida ahora mismo – dijo con preocupación en el rostro –. Va a ser la primera vez que vuelva allí desde que salí de la cárcel y ahora el Alcalde no se encuentra conmigo para decirme lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Caitlyn enarcó una ceja notando el nerviosismo de la joven. Sus ojos azules estaban mirando por la ventana, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupada por lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a la ciudad.

– El Alcalde te ha asignado un piso pequeño cerca del barrio obrero – los ojos de Vi se separaron de la ventana para clavarse en los castaños de la joven –. Te acompañaré allí y te dejaré un mapa de la ciudad para que recuerdes cómo moverte por ella, así podrás llegar puntual a comisaría mañana.

– Gracias, Sheriff – dijo Vi dedicándole otra media sonrisa que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Caitlyn se erizara.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Vi se levantó de su asiento, notando cómo los ojos de Jayce se volvían a clavar en ella y salió del vagón. La joven se quitó el sombrero volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. El tiempo se le pasó rápido, ésta vez, mientras pensaba en decenas de cosas que plagaban su mente y pronto fue consciente de que las luces de la Ciudad del Progreso iluminaban ya el horizonte, indicando que apenas quedaba media hora para llegar.


End file.
